


And the Door Shut Directly

by musamihi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musamihi/pseuds/musamihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Week 3 of sherlock_ldws @ LJ, theme: character death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Door Shut Directly

John's known since he first met Lestrade that the man had a knack for fitting things together. _Two minutes,_ he said, and suddenly Sherlock was one beam in the slow construction of an investigation, never mind that no one else wanted him there. Lestrade was always more than Sherlock's _in_ , some amiable pushover to call when one simply couldn't do without official support; he was the force that managed, somehow, to wedge Sherlock into the proper corner, to clear space for him, to fit his contribution into the great machine of the Met despite constantly clashing personalities.

Whether that's always been the case, John doesn't know. Sometimes he looks at the old scars in the crook of Sherlock's arm and wonders about the needle that used to fit into those tracks, wonders where Lestrade's influence began.

But now he's gone, run down in the street by a man too drunk to walk, never mind drive. There's no fugitive, no mystery, nothing Sherlock can wrap up for one final gift. The circumstances seem so small, and yet – the disappearance of Sherlock's easy _place_ is enormous. It pains John to watch him struggle with it, to see the flat, stoic distress in his face when he says he won't be going to the funeral, no, nor the wake, because he simply wouldn't belong.


End file.
